guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of Deflection
I would love this spell so much more if it cost half as much energy... =) --Kiiron 08:39, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Ten-energy spammable monk spells make the CoP baby cry. --Herbal Tea 20:20, 4 January 2006 (UTC) : Divine Spirit makes this more manageable, along with an upgrade of Enchanting. --Nakriel 12:37, 28th June 2006 (UTC) Still pretty heavy on the energy, too bad its one of my favorite animation.—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:41, 23 August 2006 (CDT) *Sigh.* Sadly one of the few monk elites that I consider nigh useless... I have seen this utilized occasionally by a blood spike team as some people's elites, but if that were the case a clearly better option would be life sheath. (Yes I'm aware that there are some rather poor BSpikes out there.) The use of this elite... is... erm... someone else answer that, I see blind as a superior option for dodging, the only use of this elite is a quick boost to armor for a minute period of time. Kamahl 10:15, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ** Late to the party, but I'll comment anyway. I'd never say that this skill is out-and-out better than Life Sheath, but it DOES have some nice effects that Life Sheath can't match. It'll protect you from an OoV-infused spike, for example, and it'll help someone trying to flee foes who have additional effects to their attacks. Life Sheath might prevent the damage, but it won't stop you from being interrupted or knocked down. If you're facing enemies with those kind of capabilities, this skill is superior. ...I'd still go with Life Sheath for general use, but it's not totally worthless. 24.160.64.9 21:06, 20 December 2006 Even so i would never consider using this unless it cost half of what it does now, which is a shame since if it did this would be one of my favourite elites--Rmg 171091 21:54, 5 January 2007 (CST) How is this skill related to guardian? --Krazedone 22:00, 11 January 2007 (CST) :It's a spammable (bit iffy there though), fast recharging enchantment that lasts a short time but gives the enchanted person a small reprieve from attacks. --220.233.103.77 23:13, 11 January 2007 (CST) I love this new update to this skill. Now this is officially one of the best spike saves/preprots in the game, albeit at the cost of being elite. --Theonemephisto 23:04, 19 January 2007 (CST) :SoA + guardian > this, even with the update -Ichigo724 00:24, 20 January 2007 (CST) :: Sure, if you can predict a spike nearly 3s before it happens and can ensure you wont get interrupted on 2 1s casts, then yeah. Otherwise, no. - GregPalo 05:26, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::Still isn't worth the elite. -Ichigo724 11:15, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::Depends on your build. In something like bloodspike, this skill suddenly becomes amazing on a bloodspiker, especially since bloodspikers don't need their elites. --Theonemephisto 11:52, 20 January 2007 (CST) :::::Point taken, still wouldn't take it on my monk though. -Ichigo724 11:57, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::::::This is great vs. adrenal spikes. [[User:The black dahlia murder|''TBDMurder]]20px 18:13, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::::::If you watch on observer mode, you'll see guilds running this (i.e. OUT and I think EW) Kirtar shield of regeneration shield of regeneration gives a full 40 armour and healz for massive amounts (if you get all of the regeneration out of it, you can even be almost as efficient health wise as normal healing skillz) :I guess you have a point, however that costs 5 more energy, and you can still get hit. Both still good skills.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 19:27, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::Are we posting in the wrong topic here? The comments don't even compare SoD to SoR. -DV :::Blocking is going to be more valuble than regen on a split, especially against sins and rangers. --Silk Weaker 04:05, 10 March 2007 (CST) This skill should either: A)Last Longer or B)Cost 5 energy :Ah, well, if you want to compare, the real question is how much damage is physical and how many effects such as conditions and interrupts are contingent on hits. SoR, between its longer duration and higher base armor is definitely more well suited versus magical attack, even before the regeneration is counted in. SoD does shine however versus most damage spikes, which are often physical based (since even most Air Magic spike spells have a 2-sec cast+delay) and include a lot of disruption as well as conditions versus deep wound. SoR is less powerful versus spikes, and is too expensive for its comparatively small anti-pressure virtue. That being said, being 5e would be preferable but likely overpowering. Longer duration is more likely. -DV Hero Battles Dual Deflection Monk teams have appeared at HB, and I bloody hate them.. They never run out of energy, and there's just no way to hit them in melee, and other means to deal dmg are low. It needs a new nerf... Slvrwolf 08:34, 10 April 2007 (CDT) *sigh*. We have had a talk page discussing it's, "questionable use", for lack of a better word; and once you have had a bad experience with this skill, you call for a nerf, claiming it's ability to destroy the state of the game. Everything has it's place: You're probably over-reacting. --58.84.172.16 09:41, 14 April 2007 (CDT) If they have 2 deflections, they won't be so hot on hex or condition removal, abuse that. Or bring Expose Defenses on your weapon classes, and Rending Sweep/other ench removal is always good — Skuld 09:43, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Also, Warrior's Cunning (yes long cooldown, but if your aim is to spike you dont need to worry), or Rigor Mortis. There are always ways to circumvent a seemingly untouchable foe. Puk 04:30, 17 April 2007 (CDT) WTF.... THIS IS A PROPHECIES SKILL... I HAVE NEVER IN MY ENTIRE GW CAREER SEEN IT UNTIL THE RELEASE OF NF.--Jngrow 01:11, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Look at the template, then click on history and look for a very old version. In short, it used to last a flat 6 seconds, and provide a variable amount to armor and 'evade' (which has now been changed to block). Now, it lasts a variable duration, provide a flat 75% block and the same amount of armor with a cast time of .25 instead of 1 second. A rather large improvement. --Kale Ironfist 01:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Trivia? I lol'ed -Echo Ftw is too lazy to log in........ Hah ha ha! Axed! Discuss. :Back to RC.--[[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah''']] 16:46, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::ZB - Dead; SoR - Dead; SoD - Dead...Yep, back to good old RC! (T/ ) 17:59, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::So, theoretically, if RC gets a 20 sec reload, what will you revert to? Divert? life sheath? pnh?!?! ::::Mending!!!! :D They would never nerf RC anyways, it is perfectly balanced. (T/ ) 19:22, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, and Life Sheath isn't all that bad tbh (T/ ) 19:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Just because you said it I actualy tried it in RA, works wonders most of the time.. Zulu Inuoe 02:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Everything works in RA, especially Echo Mending. But yeah, underused elites ftw. (T/ ) 02:37, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Everything works in AB I believe is what you meant. RA Has a decently competetive factor with it, and I believe some people give it far too little credit. RA Tests are usualy valid if done over a large period of time, I tested for two days, atleast two hours morning, noon, and night, and it worked fine. My point is: Although it could use shorter recharge, Life Sheath is fantastic for keeping a small group alive. Zulu Inuoe 01:29, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Everything works in AB...if your a pussy that only plays on kaani or ancestors...try playing on enemy turf, or saltspray, and good luck winning without a good team. (and yes, you can win, quite frequently, on enemy turf, if you take a good team and actually try)--Ryudo 23:19, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Grab a Meteor Shower and ye be fine. EDIT: 'Twas me, forgot to Log on. Zulu Inuoe 01:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) This is almost directly inferior to guardian now (not including cast time, armor, duration, and 25%block). ~ 68.90.178.45 21:43, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Uhh, yeah, and those reasons are exactly why the skill still sees play. Having a 1/4 second cast prot that makes the target nearly invincible against weapon-based attacks is very useful. It's just not overpowered now, thanks to the longer recharge. Zuranthium 08:20, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Rly I would say that the skill's effects are still overpowered, it's just not spammable. 222.153.229.8 21:24, 1 March 2008 (UTC)